The Boots
"The Boots" is a song by Gugudan. It is the first track in their first single album, Act.4 Cait Sith.'' Lyrics |-|Hangul= 어떤 길로 갈지 고르지 마 휘파람을 불어 어디라도 널 위한 길 So lucky 함정 앞에 덜컥 겁먹지 마 넘어 버려 사뿐 별 일 아냐 Nothing Oh 내 말 맞지? (Oh baby) Come on come on 진짜 널 보여 줘 상상 속의 널 꺼내 봐 화려하게 솔직하게 더 이상 망설일 필요 없잖아 주문을 외워 봐 Get it 두 발에 빛난 My boots 두 눈에 비친 Full moon Like this lalala like this 기적 같은 너 원하는 어디든 멀리 멀리 데려다 줄게 널 향해 내민 손잡을 때 새로운 널 기대해 Speak up 다른 차원의 널 만나 볼까 눈떠 조금씩 널 깨워 볼까 샐/미 Come on come on now 나와 함께면 문제 없지 누가 나를 뭐래도 어때 (뭐 어때) Yes I don’t care (Yes I don’t care) Yeah Come on come on 진짜 널 보여 줘 눈부시게 널 채워 가 당당하게 자신 있게 오늘은 좀 더 과감해도 좋아 주문을 외워 봐 Get it 두 발에 빛난 My boots 두 눈에 비친 Full moon Like this lalala like this 기적 같은 너 원하는 어디든 멀리 멀리 데려다 줄게 널 향해 내민 손잡을 때 새로운 널 기대해 Speak up Ah ah oh uh uh What to do what to do What to do now Ah ah oh uh uh What to do what to do What to do now 감은 눈을 뜬 순간 우리 두 발에 닿은 New world (Woo) 두 눈에 담긴 소원 (Whoa) Like this lalala like this 꿈만 같은 걸 (같은 걸) 더 멋진 곳으로 (Oh oh oh oh) 멀리 멀리 데려다 줄게 (데려다 줄게) 달빛도 아스라이 잠들 때 Woo woo woo woo Woo woo woo Like this lalala like this (Lalala like this) 기적 같은 너 Woo woo woo woo (Hoo woo woo yeah) Woo woo woo 달빛도 아스라이 잠들 때 너의 얘길 시작해 Speak up |-|Romanization= eotteon gillo galji goreuji ma hwiparameul bureo eodirado neol wihan gil So lucky hamjeong ape deolkeok geommeokji ma neomeo beoryeo sappun byeol il anya Nothing Oh nae mal matji? (Oh baby) Come on come on jinjja neol boyeo jweo sangsang soge neol kkeonae bwa hwaryeohage soljjikage deo isang mangseoril piryo eopjana jumuneul weweo bwa Get it du bare binnan My boots du nune bichin Full moon Like this lalala like this gijeok gateun neo weonhaneun eodideun meolli meolli deryeoda julkke neol hyanghae naemin sonjabeul ttae saeroun neol gidaehae Speak up dareun chaweone neol manna bolkka nuntteo jogeumsshik neol kkaeweo bolkka Sa/Mi Come on come on now nawa hamkkemyeon munje eopji nuga nareul mweoraedo eottae (mweo eottae) Yes I don’t care (Yes I don’t care) Yeah Come on come on jinjja neol boyeo jweo nunbushige neol chaeweo ga dangdanghage jashin itge oneureun jom deo gwagamhaedo joa jumuneul weweo bwa Get it du bare binnan My boots du nune bichin Full moon Like this lalala like this gijeok gateun neo weonhaneun eodideun meolli meolli deryeoda julkke neol hyanghae naemin sonjabeul ttae saeroun neol gidaehae Speak up Ah ah oh uh uh What to do what to do What to do now Ah ah oh uh uh What to do what to do What to do now gameun nuneul tteun sungan uri du bare daeun New world (Woo) du nune damgin soweon (Whoa) Like this lalala like this kkumman gateun geol (gateun geol) deo meotjin goseuro (Oh oh oh oh) meolli meolli deryeoda julkke (deryeoda julkke) dalpitto aseurai jamdeul ttae Woo woo woo woo Woo woo woo Like this lalala like this (Lalala like this) gijeok gateun neo Woo woo woo woo (Hoo woo woo yeah) Woo woo woo dalppitto aseurai jamdeul ttae neoye yaegil shijakae Speak up |-|English= Don’t choose which path you will go Whistle, every path is for you So lucky Don’t be scared in front of a trap Go over it like it’s nothing Oh am I right? (Oh baby) Come on come on show me the real you Summon the imaginative yourself Be brilliant and honest You don’t need to hesitate anymore Say the magic word Get it My boots shining on my legs Full moon reflecting in my eyes Like this lalala like this You’re like a miracle I will take you far away To wherever you wish When you catch my hands towards you Look forward to the new you, speak up Shall I meet another you from a different dimension Open your eyes slowly, shall I wake you up Come on come on now There’s no problem when you’re with me Who cares what others say Yes I don’t care (Yes I don’t care) Yeah Come on come on show me the real you Fulfill yourself brightly Be bold, be confident You can be more aggressive today Say the magic word Get it My boots shining on my legs Full moon reflecting in my eyes Like this lalala like this You’re like a miracle I will take you far away To wherever you wish When you catch my hands towards you Look forward to the new you, speak up Ah ah oh uh uh What to do what to do What to do now Ah ah oh uh uh What to do what to do What to do now When you open your eyes The new world that lands on our legs The wishes that are in our eyes Like this lalala like this It’s like a dream I will take you far away To a more wonderful place Even when the moonlight falls asleep Woo woo woo woo Woo woo woo Like this lalala like this You’re like a miracle Woo woo woo woo Woo woo woo Even when the moonlight falls asleep Let’s start telling your story, speak up Music Video Category:Songs